Coffee
by PlumTengu
Summary: The best thing about Turks is that they don't ask certain questions. Reeve meets the Commander of the Turks the hard way... Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or the characters.


Reeve did not realize he had knocked over the Director of the Turks that morning. He had just helped the man to his feet, apologized nervously at seeing the other's coffee spilled all over. But the man in the black suit had just grumbled and told Reeve to get out of his sight and Reeve wasn't about to argue, especially since he was nearly late to his first board meeting.

The board meeting had gone well, Reeve was glad had prepared well in advance despite the fact he had little to actually do at the meeting besides sit quietly and listen. The other executives ignored him but for passing glances, whispered comments. Reeve shifted in his seat uncomfortably, trying not to appear at all ill at ease. Slipping out unnoticed afterwards did not go exactly as planned but Reeve managed to get away from Heidegger's loud laugh and Scarlet's...clutches in one piece.

He let out a breath as he stepped out of the double doors, ready to get down to work. There was a lot to get started on, projects that had been neglected and messes to be sorted out. As the newest and youngest executive, it seemed Reeve was going to get the work that the others didn't want to deal with. He let out a sigh, it seemed he might be in his office for a while so perhaps a cup of coffee was in order. Reeve peered around the empty hallways, not sure what area of the building this was though he knew the general direction to his office. Surely no one would mind if he found a break room and just took a cup of coffee since he hadn't had the chance to bring his own coffee maker in yet...

It did not take him long to find the empty break room nearby and just his luck, there was a fresh pot of coffee. Reeve could barely believe his luck as he shifted the stack of paperwork in his arms to set it down on the counter as he picked up a mug and took up the coffee pot. The bitter, strong smell of the black liquid was enough to bring a small smile to his face.

"Put the coffee down, kid, and no one gets hurt," a gruff voice said from behind Reeve, startling the executive into nearly dropping the coffee pot. He whirled around to see the man he had knocked over earlier standing there in the hallway, cigarette hanging from one corner of his mouth and a determined set to his expression. Reeve had a feeling that the other was not bluffing. Then it dawned on him the man before him was wearing a black suit..the scars on his face...oh damnit.

"I-I didn't realize-" Reeve stuttered, setting the coffee mug down quickly. While he may have been an executive, he knew the reputation of the Turks in their black suits. There were always rumors about those who vanished if they even so much as looked at a Turk the wrong way, and Reeve didn't want to know what one of the Turks would do to someone who was borrowing some coffee, executive or not.

"Relax, kid, not going to shoot you. Too much hassle and all," the Turk waved a hand dismissively and Reeve caught the hint of a small smirk at the corner of the man's lips. "Would have thought the others would have told you where the executive coffee room was though. I guess they are not playing nice with the new kid on the block," the Turk remarked as he took the mug from Reeve's hands and picked up the office pot.

"It's alright, I didn't expect them too..." Reeve managed to get out, feeling suddenly almost...shy under the Turk's sharp hazel eyes.

"Good for you. Might be some hope for you after all, kiddo," the man said as he poured out coffee before replacing the pot in place once more. Reeve started to nod before realizing this was the second time the Turk had called him a kid and he frowned slightly.

"I'm not a kid..." he started to protest but it was in vain as the other man interrupted him.

"Relax, kiddo. Help yourself to some coffee. Got a long day ahead of you," the Turk grinned, the cigarette shifting in his smoke before he turned and walked out, leaving Reeve standing there baffled. Well, he wasn't about to argue or just stand there all day and he quickly poured himself a cup of coffee before making his way back to his office. But the Turk's words nagged at him still, it was rather confusing.

And it was not until Reeve ventured out of his office for lunch later that he learned the identity of the unknown Turk when Heidegger cornered him once more.

"Heard you had a run in with Veld. If he gives you any trouble, you let me know, and I will take care of him," Heidegger's grin was just a little too eager and again, Reeve didn't have time to respond before Heidegger gave him a hard pat on the back leaving Reeve sitting there with his mouth open, not sure what to think. Of course he had heard rumors of Veld, the Director and Commander of the Turks. If the Turks were feared, Veld was terrifying.

Everyone had heard the stories of him shooting rookies for the slightest mistake, torturing member of Avalanche who just seemed to...vanish without a trace afterwards and then there was the story about Veld killing his family. Reeve wasn't sure how true that one was though but with the Turks, one never knew. So that's who that Turk was.....Reeve nearly choked on his lunch. He was supposed to be confident, an executive and here he was allowing himself to be unsettled by things that were most likely just rumors. No, he was more realistic than that and it seemed Veld was....somewhat reasonable. He hadn't shot Reeve for knocking him over or the coffee. Maybe because Veld is...planning something worse... Reeve mentally kicked himself for the stupid thought.

Two weeks went by in routine of board meetings, paperwork, and coffee. It was not hard to settle into the pattern of the work day and Reeve figured out quickly where the executives got their coffee was. He wasn't avoiding running into Veld, really. It was just...avoiding any awkward situations. At least, that's what Reeve was telling himself.

But that Monday morning, the coffee was gone from the executive break room, leaving Reeve in a bit of a situation. He had reports to get done and the start of a headache already. He was not sure if he was brave enough to venture to the Turk break room once more...but the thought of the papers stacked high on his desk gave him that little push of courage he needed to make his way down the corridor.

Thankfully there didn't seem to be anyone around but Reeve was on guard, every sound made him look every which way. He had a bad feeling about this but he needed the office.

"Back again?"

Damnit! Reeve hadn't even heard Veld approach and there the Director stood in the doorway, cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth once more.

"Well, there wasn't coffee in the ex-" Reeve started, not sure why he was so nervous or just why he was clutching the papers in his hand. Veld's eyes caught the hints of nervousness from the executive but he just grunted and gestured for Reeve to follow him.

"Come with me, kid," was all he said as he turned and walked out and Reeve wasn't sure if he was in any position to argue with the leader of the Turks, even if he was an executive. It also seemed pointless to try to remind Veld that he was not a kid either.

So Reeve found himself trailing the Turk out of the break room and down the hallway to Veld's office. And once there, Veld kicked the door closed and flipped the lock, shifting the cigarette in his mouth as his eyes settled on the nervous executive before him. Reeve was looking around the office, trying not to look at Veld. The office was filled with shelves of binders labeled with just numbers, obviously records, the desk heaped high with piles of papers that seemed to be in a state of chaos. Reeve could see a coffee mug propped under one stack and another mug sitting on top of another, apparently the rumors about the Turks being coffee addicts was not as far fetched as Reeve had thought before.

"So...um..." Reeve was trying to understand why Veld had dragged him into his office, clutching the papers as if the thin sheets would offer him any protection at all. Ok, that was a vain hope but he wasn't thinking too clearly at the moment. Veld didn't speak as he put out his cigarette in a dirty ash tray that sat by a towering stack of papers, just watching him. Reeve fell silent, not sure what else to say or even sure what was going on.

"Stealing my coffee, huh kid?" Veld stepped closer to Reeve, and the executive could not read the expression in the Turk's sharp brown eyes and found himself unable to speak under that gaze. And there was no where to run when the Director grasped his collar and pulled him forward.

A half hour later, Reeve was shoved out of Veld's office and the door was closed behind him. The walk of shame...Reeve clutched his papers in his hands and tried not to think how his shirt was still untucked, braving the looks of the Turks in the corridor, a raised eyebrow here, Reno snickering behind his back before Rude silently dragged him away. But the best thing about Turks was that they never asked questions. It was for the best.


End file.
